When Will You Be Mine?
by astonishes
Summary: He wasn’t surprised he noticed her – in fact, she always seemed to be catching his eye recently. He instantly registered that the boyfriend wasn’t on her arm tonight. [AU, Christmastime!]


**Author: **me!  
**Title: **When Will You Be Mine?  
**Pairings:** you'll have to find out. ;)  
**Note:** This might be a little confusing. I'll explain at the end. :)

* * *

The annual Bass Christmas soiree was already in full swing by the time she arrived. He wasn't surprised he noticed her – in fact, she always seemed to be catching his eye recently. He instantly registered that the _boyfriend_ wasn't on her arm tonight. He could barely stop the smirk cross his face but the glint of happiness that passed through his features was momentarily visible. He wanted to get up and kiss her right there (mistletoe could be a plausible excuse), but he knew better.

He also wanted to smack himself for being so utterly cliché. Kiss her? What he lived by did not match the images floating in his mind. However, pictures of them kissing under the mistletoe, walking hand-in-hand through the Hamptons, staying in bed all morning and just enjoying each other's company were currently being shot through him.

Then again, he had never been one for tradition.

He briefly wondered where her best friend was. Immediately, a picture of the "not-so-lonely boy" sprang to mind. The get together was surprising, to say the least. At first, he had been jealous – he too had eyes for the loner's current beau. But, she seemed happier than when she had been with him and much better off than when she was with his best friend.

That caused his best friend to come to his thoughts. After the quite eventful birthday party last year, he thought about things. His friend had desperately tried to make the relationship work to no avail. She ran into his best friend's arms once more and he slowly felt his world fall apart – until he had a talk with lonely boy's little sister. She had listened to him ramble on about his father and his ex and…his life in general, yet she appeared genuinely interested in what he had to say. She had been surprised to find him there at first but quickly warmed up to him, offering a good ear and wise words. A friendship had quickly formed and he was thoroughly pleased when she landed the guy of her dreams. Another unexpected relationship but he had supported her through out it all. He knew she was different: she didn't like him or his best friend because they were rich and popular. That simple fact made him wish she was in love with him instead. But, his feelings were simply brotherly and when he told her that (he had been slightly buzzed that night, so it was a little fuzzy), she broke out into a smile and jumped on him, giving him a hug. She told him six words that changed his life for the better. "I love you, too, best friend." That was also when she blurted about her crush on his best friend. He played matchmaker and before he knew it, they were happily together.

He looked away from his dream girl for a moment before spotting his two best friends together. He smiled at her and she blew him a kiss back, giggling as her boyfriend twirled her around a couple times.

He also caught _her_ once more and he could feel his breath get caught in his throat. He nervously fingered the tie he wore and pinched himself when he saw her look at him and smile. He smiled back, although it came out more like his signature smirk.

Yet she still continued walking towards him. He came to meet her halfway, never once taking his eyes off her dazzling form, her curves accentuated by the metallic dress. Her long, tan legs teased him as she shimmied towards him in her painful looking shoes. Her hair was down in tousled waves that bounced merrily as she reached him, her hips swaying slightly to the jazz style music in the background.

_Now would be a perfect time to kiss her_, a voice in his head whispered. _You can do it, just pull her close and plant one on her._

The voice in his head sounded an awful lot like his blonde best friend.

Instead, he complimented her on her dress and asked her to dance. He landed on cloud nine when she grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist, hers resting gently on his shoulder. They swayed gently to the music, enjoying each other's company.

"This one's for the couple in the middle of the dance floor. Metallic dress, that's you," the singer announced, the music changing to a soft beat. "_Tell me when will you be mine?_"

He looked over to see his best friends by the stage, smiling encouragingly at them. They flashed him a thumbs up before they wrapped their arms around each other, resting against themselves.

"_Tell me quando, quando, quando?_"

She just smiled and pulled him close, their bodies keeping time to the music. Her hair smelled sweet, much like the garden he had in one of his Hampton houses.

"_We can share a love divine,_" the crooner continued.

Kiss her, the voice yelled in his mind. Her cheek found its way to his chest and she laid there, a contented sigh escaping from her lips. His smile grew.

_Kiss her!,_ the voice yelled louder.

He made a mental note to kill his friends.

She suddenly pulled back, looking into his eyes. He gazed back, sneaking a glance at her glossed lips. _KISS HER!_

He quickly grabbed her and gave her a short one filled with the multiple emotions flowing through him.

She was the first one to pull back and he didn't dare to open his eyes and see her reaction. His sensitive ears picked up her soft chuckle and before he could open his eyes, she had grabbed him and kissed him.

The passionate kiss had ended when they both pulled apart, gasping for air. Their foreheads touching, she broke out into a full laugh thoroughly confusing him. He looked at her curiously, slightly offended.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that," she told him, smiling at him.

"Really?" he asked, bewildered. She responded by giving him another kiss.

---

Chuck walked up to his group of friends, his usual smirk replaced by a full blown smile. Jenny squealed happily, knowing what had happened. She took the moment to disentangle herself from Nate to jump on Chuck and give him a hug. Chuck simply hugged her back and whispered a thank you into her ear. Jenny pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'm happy for you, man," Nate told him. "Now, give me my girl back."

Jenny turned around and stuck her tongue out at Nate, giggling the entire time.

Next was Blair, smiling as she ran up to her best friend happily. "I told you he wouldn't take his eyes off you!"

"Thanks, B," Serena stated, hugging her friend.

"Now, if you will all follow me, we have a night of celebrating to do!" Dan stated, grabbing Blair's hand and walking out the doors, followed by  
Nate and Jenny, who's arms were wrapped around each other and finally, Chuck and Serena, the couple smiling happily at each other and sharing a short kiss.

* * *

I am a Chuck/Blair fan just like everyone else (actually, I love Blair with just about about all the guys on the show...well, except for Eric and Rufus) but I wanted a different storyline. Anyway, obviously Chuck was the main character. Serena was the girl of his dreams, Blair was her best friend, Dan was Lonely Boy and B's boy toy, Jenny was Chuck's new bff, and Nate was Jenny's boyfriend and Chuck's friend. Made sense?

Review:)


End file.
